Someone Living Inside Tobe
by Sofia1997
Summary: A tiny ninja named Andy lives inside Tobe's body
1. Inside Tobe

Someone Living Inside Tobe part 1

Once there was a small ninja named Andy who lives inside Tobe's body and is in charge of checking his systems and bloodstream.

Meanwhile in Sooga, Tobe was walking with his ninjas to the Go-Rong to eat noodles and Pucca, Garu, Abyo and Ching were surprised to see Tobe eating at the Go-Rong with his ninjas.

As Tobe left, Andy was inside his stomach checking if Tobe was eating, and saw food already in it.

Next, Andy went up to his throat to see if there's any food stuck to it.

After eating, Tobe was practing his skills when he felt a tickle in his throat, Tobe went to his house to drink a glass of water, as Tobe drinks the water he accidently swallows Andy.

Afortunatley, Andy holds onto his uvula to prevent himself to fall through Tobe's throat. He then lets go to land onto his tongue as he looks around in Tobe's mouth to check if it's clean.

As Tobe sleeps at night, Andy has a chance to get out of his body to eat something and then goes back in causing Tobe to wake up and he felt something touching his tongue. He then drinks a glass of water and unfortunatley Andy now ends up trapped inside his stomach to nowhere to get out.

To be Continued…


	2. Inside Abyo

Someone Living Inside Tobe part 2

Inside Abyo

Meanwhile in Tobe's stomach, Andy plans to go to another body and he chooses Abyo. So he goes up his throat and out of his mouth.

Andy goes outside and seeks for Abyo who is asleep in his home. While he's asleep Andy goes into his mouth and thinks for staying there for a day. As Abyo wakes up Andy goes into the back of his throat so he could swallow him.

Andy travels around inside Abyo's body by entering his lungs, then he gets out of them and goes into Abyo's heart and swimming around his blood.

At night, Andy is in Abyo's mouth thinking about going back to Tobe's or staying in Abyo's body. He's then decides to back with Tobe. But it was too late he decides to stay in Abyo's mouth for one night and go with Tobe in the morning.

To be continued…


	3. Back to Tobe

Someone Living Inside Tobe part 3

Back to Tobe's body

In the morning at Abyo's mouth, Andy woke up and while Abyo was asleep he got out of his body to find Tobe. Luckily, he found Tobe who is also asleep in his home, Tobe woke up and looked at him.

"Who are you?"- asked Tobe.

"I am Andy I live inside your body, and can you do me a favor?"- replied Andy

"Anything"- Tobe answered.

"Could you put me back in your mouth just put me onto your tongue?"- asked Andy.

Tobe agreed and put Andy onto his tongue so he could close his mouth.

Just as he closed his mouth, Andy went down through Tobe's throat and stayed inside his body forever and never came out.

"I can't believe that someone so small can live inside of me"- Tobe thought and laughed.

Andy giggled as he heard Tobe say that about him.

The end.


	4. Inside Garu

Someone living Inside Tobe part 4

Inside Garu

One morning while Tobe was still asleep, Andy was inside his stomach planning in which person he'll live in, so he had chosen Garu. So Andy went up through Tobe's throat and out of his mouth and went to search for Garu at his house.

As Andy searched, Andy found Garu asleep in his house. While he was sleeping, Andy went into his mouth to wait until Garu swallows him.

When Garu woke up he had swallowed Andy, he then falls through Garu's throat and when he got to the stomach; Andy started to explore around his body.

At night as Andy finished exploring, he went back to Garu's mouth to go to sleep. Before going to sleep, Andy decided to go back with Tobe in the morning and stay with Garu one night.

To be continued…


	5. Spending the Day with Tobe

Someone Living Inside Tobe part 5

Spending the day with Tobe

One morning while Garu was asleep, Andy gets out of his mouth to go back to Tobe who was also asleep. Andy went to his house and as Tobe woke up, he found Andy sitting on his pillow which he picked him and asked.

"Andy, what are you doing out here?" – asked Tobe.

"Well I wanted to spend some time out of your body with you". – Andy replied. Suddenly, Andy heard Tobe's stomach growl.

"Are you hungry, Tobe? – he asked.

"Yes, why?" – Tobe wondered.

"Because I think I heard your stomach growling". – Andy replied.

"Do you have noodles in your house?" – he asked.

"Yes, and that's what I'm about to eat for breakfast. What to eat some". – Tobe added.

"Of course, I have days without eating because I was busy while I was inside your body." – Andy replied.

"Are you going back inside of me?" – asked Tobe.

"Yes, at night". – Andy answered.

On that night, when Tobe was going to bed. Andy wanted to go back into Tobe's mouth. So he asked him.

"Tobe, can you put me back into your mouth" – Andy asked.

"Of course". – Tobe replied.

When Tobe opened his mouth, as Andy went to the back of his throat so he could swallow him.

As Tobe swallowed him, Andy went down to his stomach to check if he had eaten. Then he went back to his mouth so he could sleep.

"Good night, Tobe". – He said.

"Good night". – Tobe replied.


	6. Someone Invading Inside Tobe

Someone Living Inside Tobe part 6

Someone Invading Inside Tobe

One early morning while Tobe was still asleep, Andy was awake looking around in Tobe's body, he heard some voices coming from Tobe's stomach. As he went straight down he saw two small ninjas named Jacob and Anthony who had invaded the body.

He rushed up through Tobe's throat as he opened his mouth to yawn; Andy got out and told him that two tiny ninjas had invaded his body. He told him that they got inside his body yesterday while he was eating.

Andy went back inside his mouth so he could find a way to get them out of Tobe's body, so he went back inside his stomach to chase them straight out of Tobe's mouth.

As the ninjas saw him, Andy chased them out of the stomach and followed them around Tobe's body, he chased them around his heart, through the lungs, out from the throat and straight into Tobe's mouth.

While his mouth was closed, They looked around to look a find a way out until Jacob saw his uvula as he saw it, he grabbed onto Tobe's uvula so he could make Tobe choke. As Tobe felt him grabbing from the uvula he started to cough him out of his mouth. As Andy heard him cough he rushed towards Tobe's mouth so he could make Jacob let go of it and get the ninjas out of his mouth.

As Tobe was still coughing, he had spit out the two ninjas and Andy as he stopped coughing he looked down and saw the ninjas with Andy.

Tobe thank him for helping him and as the ninjas left he had felt much better and relaxed and Andy went back to his mouth to take a nap because he was tired of chasing Jacob and Anthony through out of Tobe's body. And Tobe also went back to sleep.


End file.
